Diamonds thorny trap
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: The relationship between Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy WARNING contains lesbian smut Poison IvyxHarley Quinn x20 one shot
1. Chapter 1

**Fair warning to readers**

**This IS a Lesbian fanfiction so NO haters please**

**This is my first attempt so please be kind**

**Much appreciated**

**GothGirl3000**

* * *

Ivy was sat quietly on the bed with a glass of wine and a good book. It was raining heavily outside but she didn't mind it. Rain was one of the rare things in life she liked as it kept her babies alive and well fed.

She was wearing a laced black vest top and a pair of lacy black underwear. They were sexy and comfortable so she wore them to bed. Her legs were wrapped in the bed sheet to keep them warm and toasty.

"Hey Red!" Harley cried cheerily suddenly bursting into the room. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top and panties.

Ivy sighed heavily and raised an eyebrow "Yes Harley?" She asked sternly. She was enjoying her peace and quiet so being disturbed was an annoyance.

"Time for hugs!" Harley cried happily. She rushed up to the bed excitedly but didn't watch where she was going and tripped over a box. She let out a cry of shock then slammed face first onto the floor.

"HARLEY!" Ivy cried worriedly. She climbed off of the bed and rushed to her lovers side anxiously. It was good to have a partner with so much energy but it often became an issue with accidents.

Harley raised her head quickly a look confusion spread across her face. A small trickle of blood ran down her forehead. It had all happened so fast and she hadn't been able to catch onto what had happened.

"You idiot Harley now you hurt yourself" Ivy scolded crossly. She pulled back Harley's bangs to see the nasty scrape atop her forehead.

"Sorry Red I was just so happy to see you. I've been busy doing shopping all day and then went straight into the bathroom" Harley apologized.

Ivy sighed heavily and smiled fondly. She then hugged Harley gently "I know baby I missed you too" she said lovingly. She then helped Harley to her feet "C'mon sweetie I'll deal with your boo-boo" Ivy cooed gently.

**_a couple of minutes later_**

Harley was sat on the bed quietly with a great big grin. It had hurt when she fell but she was enjoying spending quality time with her lover.

Ivy finished cleaning Harley's injury with a cotton wool bud and then applied a plaster. She then smiled at her handiwork "All done" she said proudly.

Harley gently touched her plaster and smiled "Thanks Red I owe you one" she said gratefully. She took such good care of her and all she did was cause her problems.

"Its fine Harley just be more careful next time ok" Ivy said kindly. She loved Harley's sweet nature and kind heart; she just disliked her thoughtless antics and lack of concentration.

Harley pouted sadly "Sorry to be so much trouble Red. I know I always cause problems for you" she apologized sadly her pigtails drooping. If only there was a way to not be so problematic for her.

Ivy blinked a stunned look on her face. She then frowned and then bonked Harley on the head with her knuckles.

"Ow! what was that for?" Harley whined unhappily. She had apologized so why was Ivy mad at her? It seemed like she couldn't do anything right today.

"You idiot Harley. I don't mind taking care of you or your silly antics. It's part of who you are; and sometimes its kinda cute" Ivy explained gently stroking her hair.

Harley smiled sweetly "You mean it red?" she said happily. It was such a relief to know she wasn't in trouble and Ivy wasn't going to tell her off.

Ivy leaned forward and kissed Harley on the lips. She then pulled away and gazed into her deep blue eyes fondly "That answer your question?" she teased.

Harley blushed and nodded gently. She was used to Ivy being affectionate but when she was caught off guard it became embarrassing.

"Good. Now I'm off to make dinner so be a good girl and don't make a mess" Ivy said fondly and got up from the bed.

Harley suddenly grabbed her shirt gently and peered up at Ivy. Her blue eyes were huge and shining with a look of longing filling them. "Red..." Harley said shyly a gentle blush tinting her cheeks.

Ivy's gaze softened and she smiled and Harley "What's wrong Harls?" she said tenderly. She knew immediately what Harley wanted she just liked teasing her a bit more.

"Do it again" Harley said anxiously. She wanted to be near her lover and enjoy her company as she hadn't seen her all day.

Slowly a smirk spread across Ivy's face and her eyes twinkled with mischief. A quiet chuckle escaped her lips "As you wish my sweet" she said coyly.


	2. C2: No more tears

**Hey guys**

**sorry for the late update**

**Been conflicted about which story to update first and whether to start on new works**

**anyway hope you like and please review**

**DarkPheonix666**

* * *

_Harley was rushing through the woods fearfully. It was raining and dark; she could hear someone coming and knew that they would hurt her._

_"Harley" The voice called wickedly in a jeering voice. It sounded playful and devious; like a monster coming to get her._

_"No! Get away; leave me alone!" Harley whimpered desperately as she rushed through the woods._

_Branches scratched her arms and sharp thorns cut her face; sharp rocks cut her feet and yet she kept running. She didn't want to get snared into the monsters trap again or she would never escape._

_Eventually she came to a clearing but came to a devastating halt. It was a dead end to which a giant cliff was in her way. She had nowhere to go and nowhere to hide TRAPPED._

_"Found you Harley" The voice jeered in a taunting voice from behind her._

_Harley felt a trickle of sweat run down her brow and her heart raced like a jackhammer. She daren't turn around and yet she couldn't resist her urges._

_Slowly she turned around and her eyes filled with fear and her blood turned to ice. She had hoped she could escape him but that was a mistake. _

_Behind her was the man she had once loved; now feared and hated. She had left his sadistic, manipulative ways and started a life with someone who respected, appreciated and loved her. _

_"No...I won't come back. You'll never break me!" She snapped angrily clenching her fists. She would not be manipulated by him anymore._

_Joker grinned demonically his eyes gleaming with evil mischief "I already have" he sneered provocatively._

_Slowly he revealed one of his hands from behind his back. His white teeth gleamed like knives in a manic grin that spread across his face._

_Harley's face turned pale white and she bean to shake all over. Her blue eyes were filled with fear, sadness and tears. She covered her mouth with her hands to keep the screams from echoing out._

**_Now_**

"ley...Harley wake up!" Ivy yelled loudly shaking her lover hard to wake her up.

Harley's eyes snapped open wide and she lay there panting for a while. The dream still lingered and she was paralyzed from fear.

Ivy lay close to her a concerned look on her face "Harls you ok?" she asked tenderly leaning over her.

"Red?" Harley whispered quietly. She needed to know this wasn't a dream; that it hadn't been real.

Ivy smiled gently "I'm here baby. Your ok now it was just a bad dream" she cooed gently stroking her lovers face gently.

Harley's eyes welled with tears as she remembered the horrors of the dream; the pain she had felt.

Ivy became worried; She had never seen Harley this upset before. This must have been a very intense dream.

"OH RED!" Harley sobbed loudly grabbing Ivy and flinging her arms around her neck. She began sobbing loudly tears falling like rain.

Ivy had never seen Harley in such a state. It made her wonder what had been so awful that she would act this way. She held her lover tightly and stroked her hair and made soothing noises to calm her.

**_Later_**

Harley had stopped sobbing and was curled up on the bed with a cup of tea. She had gone quiet but her eyes were red from crying.

"Now you wanna tell me what all the fuss was about?" Ivy asked curiously stroking her lovers blonde locks.

"I...had a nightmare" Harley said quietly staring into her mug. She couldn't even describe how hellish the dream had been.

Ivy raised an eyebrow; Harley was no stranger to bad dreams. But none had ever made her scream like that before. Sure she had awoken with a start before and when in Arkham her flashback dreams of her youth had made her become somewhat distant. But never had she sobbed and screamed like that before.

Harley looked pale and deeply traumatized. Her eyes were red and swollen, her pulse was still somewhat racy but had settled down slightly. Her blonde hair was messy and her body was still covered in sweat. Fear, confusion and sadness were shown in her eyes but she spoke not a word why.

"Tell me about the dream Harley" Ivy said sternly. She knew when to keep her distance and keep privacy as far as her lovers secrets were concerned. However if she felt deeply effected or concerned she would butt in.

Harley clenched the cup tightly and a look of pain expressed her face. She took a deep breath and said coldly "Mistah-J he...He killed you". Her voice sounded stiff and empty as if she had lost all emotions.

Ivy's eyes widened; She knew Harley worried about her and what Joker would do out of jealousy towards them both now that Harley had spilt with him and decided to start a relationship with her. But she never knew it affected her that badly.

"You know that asshole could never hurt me Harley. I'd kick his ass in 5 minutes" Ivy teased fondly. She was trying to cheer her up but it sadly made things worse.

Harley shot Ivy an angry glare and snapped "But he DID. He killed you and it was awful!..".

"I know it was Harley. But it was just a dream; I'm still here aren't I?" Ivy reminded her kindly.

"I know that Red. But in my dream he..." Harley began but trailed off.

"He what?" Ivy asked suspiciously. When Harley hesitated it usually meant something serious.

Harley swallowed and wiped away a few tears that had welled up "He murdered you; He sliced your head clean off and held it in front of me. Taunting me that he had won!" Harley whimpered tearfully and burst into tears again.

Ivy was stunned. She never knew Harley had such dreams and was amazed that she had been effected in such a manner by all this.

Ivy moved closer to Harley and took the tea from her. What she needed now was support and love not tea.

Harley cupped her face with her hands and sobbed harder. Just remembering made her feel worse.

Slowly Ivy removed Harley's hands from her face to which she just sat and sobbed. Ivy cupped Harley's cheeks in her hands gently and gazed deep into her blue eyes.

"Harleen Francis Quinzelle" Ivy said solemnly. She only ever used her full name when serious.

"Yes?" Harley said quietly in an obedient tone.

"I love you; I always will. Nothing in this world will tear us apart; I will always be yours and you will be mind. People can try but will fail and that is the truth" Ivy said solemnly with an intense expression.

"You mean it?" Harley said hopefully perking up a little. She touched Ivy's left hand with her own for support.

Ivy smiled warmly "Every word" she said lovingly. She was glad Harley was beginning to act like her old self again.

Harley smiled gently; she felt so lucky to have such a caring woman in her life. "Prove it" she teased playfully a naughty twinkle in her eyes.

Ivy smirked deviously "As you wish my princess" she declared contentedly. She leaned forward and kissed her lover deeply on the lips savouring the flavour of her lips.

She loved this Jester and would never let her escape. She would absorb all her pain; sadness and fear. Make her feel loved and turn her into the strong sexy woman she could and would become.


	3. C3: Hands off my girl

Harley was leaning against a wall quietly humming to herself and gazing up at the clouds. She was bored and lonely by herself and missed Ivy.

**_Flashback_**

_Ivy had a stern and no nonsense expression on her face. She had a lot to do today and needed Harley to do as she was told._

_"I need to do some personal shopping as well as some surprise shopping. I need you to stay here and wait like a good girl ok?" Ivy said sternly._

_"Aww but I wanna come too!" Harley whined crossly._

_Ivy smiled and kissed her lover's cheek softly "I'll be back soon I promise". She the waved goodbye and walked off into the distance. _

**_Now_**

"She's late" Harley sighed sadly. She had told Harley this an hour ago and she was getting worried and impatient. Maybe she had been deterred by some attractive men and was using them to buy free stuff.

At that moment 2 guys were walking past and spotted Harley.

"Hey dude check out that blonde bombshell" the first guy said in an amused tone.

"Man look at those legs and that figure; what I'd do to that!" the second guy chuckled.

The pair walked up to Harley casually but she didn't notice. She was too lost in her own thoughts to notice anything.

"Hey cutie" the first guy said charismatically leaning against the wall.

Harley looked up quietly then panicked. How long had these guys been here? She had been so lost in her thoughts she never noticed them appear.

"You wanna have some fun with us?" the second guy said flirtatiously moving close to her.

Harley stood closer to the wall and held her hands close to her chest. She was scared and starting to panic. Where was Ivy? Why was she taking so long?

"Looks like you scared her" the first guy teased at his friend chuckling.

"I can't help it; when I see hot girls I get excited" he said in an amused tone.

The first guy grabbed her wrist tightly scaring her; his grip was tight and powerful "Come with us; we'll show you a good time".

"No thanks' I'm waiting for someone" Harley said nervously. She would have usually beat up a guys ass at this point but she had promised not to hurt another person unless they did something mean, rude or broke something.

Since Red had said to her she got worked up about too much all the time and always worried over nothing she had attempted to stay calm and distract herself. However it seemed that this technique was getting her in danger.

"How cute; you have a friend with you? Maybe we can all hang out together" the first guy said moving closer.

"N...No it's not like that" Harley stammered quietly. She was getting very scared and was wishing she had gone with Ivy now.

"She's shaking! Come here baby and I'll give you a hug" The second guy teased leering at her.

Harley closed her eyes tightly tears welling up. Her whole body was shaking like a leaf "red where are you?" she thought to herself tearfully.

"HARLEY!" a loud and very angry tone said from the alleyway.

The two guys looked towards where the voice came from and saw Ivy standing in their path looking very angry.

"RED!" Harley cried in relief a few tears falling. She ducked under the first guys arm and rushed towards Ivy without looking back and hid behind her.

"Hey what's the deal? We were just saying hello!" the second guy snapped angrily.

"Really?! Coz it looked a hell of a lot like you were trying to get friendly with my GIRLFRIEND!" Ivy hissed venomously.

Men like this infuriated her; they were all animals and only thought with their dicks instead of their head or heart. She was sick of it and their selfish thoughts that every woman wanted to fuck.

The two guys went pale and quiet then staggered off quietly muttering crossly.

Ivy waited till they had gone then sighed crossly and snapped "Pigs".

"Red..." Harley whimpered tearfully from behind her.

Ivy turned towards her sympathetically and hugged her tightly. She knew that under pressure Harley got very scared. This was due to the emotional and psychological abuse Joker had given her. She wasn't good at dealing with overly dominant males now due to fear of being hurt.

"It's ok baby I'm here now. I'm sorry I was gone for so long" Ivy said gently stroking her hair and back to comfort her. She wished she had taken Harley with her now; then she would have been safer.

"I was so scared" Harley sniffed tearfully.

Ivy gently pushed Harley away and wiped away her tears. She gazed into her blue eyes gently "I know Harls and it's my fault for leaving you alone and I apologize" she said regretfully.

Harley wrapped her arms around Ivy's neck tightly. She had been so afraid and so scared that Ivy had forgotten all about her.

Ivy could feel her trembling and felt guilty. She hadn't meant to take so long but the cue had been full of lazy and tedious people. She had been forced to wait ages and because she was on parole she couldn't use her plants.

"I thought you forgot about me" Harley whispered sadly. Ivy was so popular with men it was easy for her to get swept away by any rich millionaire.

Ivy cupped her hands around Harley's cheeks and gazed into her blue eyes lovingly "Never! Your one of a kind Harley; I couldn't find another person like you even if it took forever" she said tenderly.

Harley smiled and gazed deeply into her eyes "I love you Red" she said shyly.

Ivy smiled "I love you too Harls".

The pair kissed lovingly in the street. The sun beamed down on them like a golden light and their shadows imprinted the ground. It was hard sometimes but they loved each other deeply and nothing would change that.


	4. C4

**Sorry for the late update guys**

**Been busy with xmas job, preparing for Christmas and personal problems**

**Please let me know what you think of the new chapter and PM me for new chapter ideas or review on what you think**

**I slipped in some innuendo's among sentences so let me know what you think ;D**

**Darkpheonix666**

* * *

Harley was sat in the bath playing with her favourite rubber ducky; she was pretending it was a spy and invading the murky waters of a swamp filled with sea monsters. It was a rarity she was allowed to play in the bath due to the busy schedule of her life as a criminal; so when she had the chance she made sure to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Oh no! Look out Mr Ducky it's a giant octopus!" she squealed in a pretend scared voice. In reality Mr ducky was made of rubber and the giant octopus was in fact made of rubber and not actually that huge. She was also forgetting about the watery mess she was making on the floor and about the fact that her hands were turning into raisins; but she was having too much fun to care.

Suddenly the front door slammed shut and quick but annoyed footsteps came up the stairs. Without having to say a word Harley knew who would be coming up those stairs and she was very happy about it.

However she could tell from the intensity of the noises downstairs that Ivy was obviously not in a good mood. And she had learned from past experience that it meant she had to be on her best behaviour, NOT annoy her and NOT to cause trouble. It usually earned her brownie points by staying in Ivy's good side and came in useful when she wanted to buy things.

"Sounds like we have company Mr Ducky; I think they may be able to defeat the enemy!" Harley cried loudly in a stern yet playful voice. For the time being it would include playing in the bath in her corner and try not to splash Ivy too much.

When she was in a bad mood the last thing Ivy liked was being splashed, teased, messed with or play fighting. She just enjoyed relaxing, peace and quiet but above all NO JOKES. She had learned the hard way last time via spanks and her favourite joke books being turned into compost. Long story short she had learned to keep a distance when Ivy was mad.

Eventually the bathroom door slammed open and a tired and somewhat filthy Ivy came into the bathroom. She had already stripped of her costume which was lying in the hallway. It amazed Harley how her partner could look beautiful even when she was covered from head to toe in filth; when usually it was the other way around.

"Welcome home Red! I made the bath for ya!" Harley cried cheerfully. She knew what Ivy would love for her tired and sore body was a long soak in the hot tub. It was a wondrous thing a bubble bath; it made you forget your cares and worries and just lose yourself in your own thoughts and company. It was a guilty pleasure for most women from god knows when; but a godsend.

Ivy gave a tired smile but didn't look happy about Mr Ducky or the octopus but didn't say anything. She simply walked towards the bathtub, climbed in and sighed pleasantly as the hot water massaged her aching joints. She had spent a majority of the evening escaping from the police and Batman after robbing a bio lab. They had taken unnecessary steps by destroying her car which caused her to crash and escape by sliding down a mud bank into the forest which thankfully gave her the escape.

"Feel good red?" Harley asked kindly as she moved over a little so Ivy would have some room. After a long day of work, running from the cops and Batman she must have been exhausted. And she had been after those new plant toxins and rare flower seeds for a long time so finally getting her hands on the would not have been easy work.

"Sure does Harl" Ivy sighed quietly as the bathwater lapped around her skin. God she had been hoping for this all day. Seeing Harley's cheerful and delighted face when she entered the room had been a nice surprise too. Harley to her was either a ray of sunshine or the most annoying thing in the world; today it was the more pleasant latter.

Harley smiled pleasantly and continued to play with her toys but less loudly and messily on her side. However she had failed to notice the displeased look on her lovers face.

"Um Harls?" Ivy asked calmly in a sharp toned voice. She had been looking forward to seeing Harley all day and now she was being ignored. She knew Harley loved her bath time fun but she had chosen an inconvenient time to play.

"Yeah Red?" Harley asked innocently batting her big blue eyes at her. She knew that Ivy enjoyed her peace and quiet. And while she did want to give her the biggest hug ever she could see how tired she looked and didn't want to bother her.

"I'm cold" Ivy lied with a cheeky smile. The bathwater was lovely and warm obviously run recently. She just needed an excuse for Harley to come and snuggle with her. Sometimes she had to drop subtle hints before Harley got the idea; she was often very slow to catch on which was more often than not a problem.

"What!? But I just ran the bathwater! I must have been in here too long!" Harley shrieked worriedly. She was about to get up when Ivy grabbed her arm and surprised the blonde by pulling her towards her.

Harley gave a surprised cry which was followed by a large splash, water flying everywhere and then silence. Afterwards the bathroom would be a mess but neither of them cared about it. It would be a problem for another day; right now they were too busy enjoying each others company after a long day of separation.

"That's better" Ivy sighed happily a cheeky smile spreading across her cheeks. She had finally gotten what she had wanted; it had taken a while with a few hints being dropped but now she had her girl right where she wanted her.

Harley had landed face forward onto Ivy's chest the rest of her laid atop her body. She was so shocked and unexpected for this that she had gone quiet. She had seen Ivy naked many times before but this situation was a rarity.

Ivy lowered her head and took a gentle sniff of her lover's blonde hair. She smiled gently; it smelled of her strawberry shampoo which she loved immensely. She had missed her while she had been away; Joker may not have admitted it but she would never deny it and that was a fact.

"You smell good Harley; so sweet and fruity" Ivy sighed gently. There were times Harley used various overpowering products but out of them all; she loved the orange, coconut and strawberry flavoured products best.

Harley blushed erratically her heart beating like a jackhammer. She knew Ivy was sneaky but this had really taken the cake. Her seductive attitude was making it more steamy; she was both happy and shocked about it at the same time.

She slowly wrapped her arms around Ivy's neck for support. She wanted to be closer to Ivy and stay like this as long as possible. Even if the bathwater went cold she would still stay in this position.

"You smell like Mint and wild flowers" Harley said quietly. Ivy's body smelled like wild flowers but her hair smelled like fresh Mint. It was the best combination she had ever come across; and there was only one in the world.

Ivy smiled and tightened her grip around Harley's back. Yes Harley was a pain in the ass sometimes; but she was the sweetest clown a girl could ask for. She looked down at Harley's face and soapy covered locks; her eyes gentle and filled with love.

Harley smiled shyly her blue eyes kind and hopeful "Welcome home red" Harley said fondly. Despite not showing much affection towards her at first; Harley truly had missed her girlfriend ALOT. She just wanted to give her some much needed headspace since she was always pestering her all the time.

"It's good to be home Harl" Ivy said gently and leaned forward and placed a loving yet tender kiss upon her lovers lips. They tasted like her shampoo; of strawberries.

Harley felt her heart flutter like a butterfly and her soul dance like a wild flame. Nobody had made her this happy before and treated like a human being. Sure she had loved the Joker but he treated her like shit and she was sick of it.

Ivy pulled away slowly her green eyes gazing lovingly into Harley's own beautiful blue ones. She loved this crazy blonde clown girl with all of her heart; hell she was the only woman in this hateful cruel world that she cared about.

"Hey red?" Harley asked quietly. She hadn't planned on this becoming so serious but if it was she would rather it be somewhere more comfortable and less cold. After all she didn't like the idea of catching a cold while trying to get hot n heavy with her lover.

"Hmm?" Ivy cooed gently stroking Harley's soft cheek with her fingers. Somehow she hoped that Harley would say her 3 favourite words; I mean the situation was right and the atmosphere definitely suited the situation.

"Its...it's getting kinda cold in this bathwater; is there any chance we could get somewhere warmer?" she asked hopefully. She knew that Ivy had been on her feet all day but being in cold bathwater was not very sexy in her opinion.

Ivy blinked; she hadn't realized the slowly dropping temperature of the bathtub. It hadn't been too warm when she got in but she hadn't realized it. She had gotten to mixed up in the moment. She smiled fondly "Sure thing Harls; I'll be sure to warm you up as soon as we get into the bedroom" Ivy teased playfully.

"Yaaay!" Harley squealed excitedly clinging to Ivy tighter. It only took the smallest of words and Ivy made her melt like warm chocolate. She hated to admit it but Ivy was way more seductive than Joker ever was.

Ivy groaned a little under the weight of Harley's weight around her kneck. She was a little hyperactive and often unpredictable but she still loved her; However this position was causing her some discomfort and she didn't like having sore joints.

She stroked Harley's blonde hair softly in a fond manner. She never wanted to be parted from this girl; and one day she would pop the question. _"My Harley" _she thought to herself fondly.


End file.
